Another Kind of Magic
by lizardwriter
Summary: Ridiculously AU Emily Fitch hangs out with Hermione Granger in the summer and they bond...I know it sounds weird, but it was a crackship I didn't even know I shipped til today and it was fun. Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Skins.


**A/N: So this is just a drabble inspired by this delicious picture that crazyconversations drew and posted on tumblr here: http: / lizardwriter . tumblr . com / post / 11889740467 / crazyconversations-the-crack-ship-that-i (just without the spaces, obviously). This is written for her because she's awesome (and she also posted a picture for HoS..go follow her on tumblr and find it!). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Skins or HP. **

**.**

**.**

"Hermione?" Emily prodded.

The girl sitting across from her open and closed her mouth silently a few more times, then straightened her back, ran her fingers through her long brown hair that fell in pretty loose curls around her face and tucking it behind her ears. She took a deep breath. "Oh."

Emily smirked. "Oh?"

"I mean. That's great. Honestly."

Emily stifled a laugh.

"I mean, obviously you know that. Since you're –"

Emily brought a hand up to shield her face slightly as her body started to laugh in repressed laughter.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?" Hermione asked, her voice finally levelling out as she stared pointedly at Emily with accusing, but beautiful brown eyes.

"A little," Emily admitted, looking up at Hermione with a cheeky grin on her face.

"You just caught me a little off-guard is all. I didn't know."

"Just like you. All the brains in the world, but common sense...?"

"Hey!" Hermione protested, flicking a crumb off of her plate in Emily's direction.

Emily laughed. She watched as Hermione's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, and followed it up the smooth curve of her face to her adorable little ears.

"It's okay. I know your brain's just too busy remembering everything you've ever read to notice things like when your female friend checks out other girls," Emily teased.

"I like books," Hermione grumbled a little stubbornly.

"I know," Emily replied, reaching a hand across the table to take hold of one of Hermione's. It was soft and warm in her own, and it sent a flash of heat through her. "You were reading when I met you, remember?"

"King's Cross Station," Hermione said with a small smile and a nod.

"You were in that sexy school girl's outfit," Emily supplied.

Hermione froze and looked up at her, startled. "This one? The one I'm in now? You think this is sexy?"

"Some people are BORN to pull of uniforms like that. You're one of them," Emily assured her.

Hermione looked from Emily's eyes to where their hands sat on the table interlinked and back again, then she cleared her throat.

"Is it hot? I'm hot. Coffee in July, I mean, really. What were we thinking?" Hermione asked, pulling her hand away and smoothing down her grey school sweater.

"That caffeine would do us some good?" Emily suggested, noting the way that Hermione's blush had deepened substantially. "Want to get out of here?"

Hermione nodded gratefully.

"So, clubbing tonight?" Emily inquired as they left the café, letting her shoulder brush casually against Hermione's as they squeezed through the door.

She was acutely aware of the way that Hermione's breath caught in her throat for a second before she replied, "Yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

Oh yes, Emily thought, there was definitely something more behind Hermione's reaction to her coming out than surprise.

"Katie's in town for a bit, too, so we can meet up with her, if you're willing."

"Your sister scares me a bit," Hermione replied, and Emily let out a small laugh.

"Just try not to talk books with her this time. She's more of a Heat magazine kind of girl," Emily advised.

"Honestly, I don't even understand how she can read that rubbish," Hermione sighed.

Emily shrugged. "Each to her own."

She let their hands bump together as they headed down the narrow pavement. She brushed her fingers against the back of Hermione's hand purposefully, noting that, while Hermione didn't pull away, her body stiffened ever so slightly and her breathing grew a little shallower.

Emily rolled her eyes, but continued on.

"So, um, how long...I mean, well, when did you realise –"

"That I'm gay?" Emily supplied, unsurprised that the conversation had turned back to this. She could practically hear the wheels turning in that big brain of Hermione's.

"Um..yes," Hermione replied, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

"A few years ago," Emily told her.

"But you never said anything!" Hermione protested.

"I may be out, but I still rarely introduce myself by saying, 'Hi, I'm Emily, and I'm gay.' I only told you today because you hadn't figured it out yet, and I was starting to wonder if you ever would," Emily explained. _And because I like you and I wanted to see what your reaction would be,_ she added in her head.

"I would have noticed! Eventually...I'm sure I would've," Hermione said defensively.

Emily smirked. "Hermione," she said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a small alley that was really more just a gap between two buildings.

"What?" Hermione asked, eyes bewildered as they searched Emily's face.

Emily bit her lower lip as she studied Hermione's face for a second. "I might have left something out earlier."

"You're gay and you're secretly a man?" Hermione guessed, her eyes flicking down Emily's body, then back up quickly as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

Emily laughed. "Not even close."

"What, then? Honestly, Emily, don't leave me in suspense."

Emily reached out and laced her fingers through Hermione's, pulling her friend a step closer to her.

She watched the way that Hermione held her head a little higher as she swallowed hard and held Emily's gaze.

"It's just, that I like someone, and I didn't tell you that," Emily said.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, her voice raised an octave higher than normal.

"Again with the 'ohs'," Emily murmured, a smile playing on her lips. She stepped towards her so that they were only centimetres apart, breathing the same air. It wouldn't take much. Just a small lean forward.

"Oh!" Hermione muttered again, her breath hot against Emily's lips.

Emily slipped her hand around Hermione's back, holding her in place.

Hermione started to lean back, but the lower half of her body didn't try to move away and Emily took that as a good sign. She brought her other hand up and ran it through Hermione's hair, then she closed her eyes.

"I –" Hermione started to say, but Emily shook her head and moved in, swallowing whatever the rest of that sentence was with a kiss.

Hermione's lips were soft against hers, inviting as they moved slowly, kissing her back.

"Okay?" Emily murmured, pulling back just enough to ask, her lips still brushing Hermione's as she spoke.

Hermione made a noise that sounded like "uh-huh" somewhere at the back of her throat, and then their lips were pressed together again.

_Oh,_ Emily thought cheekily as she pushed further into the kiss.

She let Hermione dictate the pace, but she kept her presence felt, pressing their bodies closer together, encouraging when Hermione's tongue flicked against her lips. She tasted sweet, Emily couldn't help thinking as their tongues met.

She pulled back a bit, holding on to Hermione's waist still as she looked into her face. Hermione's eyes fluttered open after a second, and her lips were still slightly parted from the kiss.

"You're beautiful," Emily said, unable to stop the thought as it tumbled out of her mouth.

Hermione blushed, and straightened somewhat, forcing Emily to pull back a little more. She cleared her throat. "Well, I..." she trailed off.

"Have I actually managed to leave Hermione Granger speechless?" Emily asked with a grin.

Hermione blushed deeper. "Apparently. Yes," she replied after a moment's pause.

"Are you okay?" Emily inquired softly, reaching out to stroke her thumb across the smooth skin of Hermione's cheek.

Hermione turned into the touch unconsciously. "Yeah. I may need to think about a few things, but...Yes," she replied.

Emily smiled warmly as Hermione's lips found her palm and kissed softly. "You know, on second thoughts, we can ditch Katie tonight."


End file.
